


First Meeting

by Heliosthetroll



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliosthetroll/pseuds/Heliosthetroll
Summary: I found a challenge online that said to use a quote to inspire a story so I wrote this using this quote: “As he read, I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once.” -John GreenCheesy? Yes. Ironic enough to make Dave proud? Also yes. Xp





	First Meeting

Today was the day. You were actually going to be seeing your best bro John in person for the very first time in either of your lives. You lived down in Texas and he lived in Washington so you hadn’t exactly had ample chances to go see each other. But now you were finally going to meet up to see each other for the first time. And what was even better was that you would be moving in together. College man. And to think everyone told you it would be a shit show. With John here, you were pretty sure nothing could reasonably go wrong. Or if it did it wouldn’t be a big deal for long thanks to him in one way or another.

You don’t know how much of a role you played in where he decided to go but you know for you he played a decently large role. Sure you weren’t going to reject a school just because John didn’t go there or anything but still. Him going somewhere at least close to where you went was a pretty big deal for you. The cool thing is he actually decided to go to the very same school as you in Arizona. You had picked the place because it was just enough different from home to help remind you it wasn’t home but close enough that you wouldn’t feel too out of place either and the school had a pretty cool arts program you wanted to look into. Photography, film, art, all that good shit. John had reportedly chosen it because his father deemed it a good school and because he wanted to explore something different from his own home. John didn’t really have any idea what he wanted to do with his life yet as far as you knew and you could understand and respect that. Mostly he was just taking a bunch of random classes that interested him. 

You both had sent in applications to that place along with a few others and while you’d only gotten accepted into the Arizona school John had apparently gotten more acceptance letters than he’d known what to do with the goody two shoes. In the end, he chose to go to Arizona along with you and today was the day you’d both be moving into what from then on would be your shared apartment.

John was paying for a lot of it at first since his dad had a good amount of money and was more than willing to lend it to John while you had neither of those things at your disposal but, as you’d promised John when you set up this whole deal, you would be making money as soon as possible and would pay him back as well as starting to pull your own weight when it came to rent and food and things. He had told you he was fine with it and not to worry about it and had sent you his dorky little buck-toothed emoji. The kid was full blown nerd and no one could say otherwise and not be dumping more bullshit than a rodeo after Taco Bell.

You were planning to start doing commissions and stuff online as totally unironic as that was and you’d probably get a part-time job too. You tried not to think about that and how uncool it was too much. 

As such you deemed now a good time to zone back in and start thinking about the present again.

You had just arrived at the address for the apartment building you and John had picked out after an eighteen-hour road trip here in the old pick up truck Bro had gotten you for your sixteenth birthday for ironic reasons. To be honest you weren’t even sure if the thing was legal. It was old and rusted and banged up to hell. You’re pretty sure the left backseat seatbelt doesn’t work too. Whatever. It got you here and that’s what matters you suppose. You’ve had it for a few years too so that helps with your chillness over it. Either way, you were about ready to crash. Sure you’ve stayed up much longer than eighteen hours before for various reasons but driving for that long has tired you the fuck out. Bored you too. It probably doesn’t help that you couldn’t exactly get much sleep the night before you left either.

Despite it, you feel yourself filling with just a slight burst of energy as you check your phone and see that John texted you a while ago that he had arrived. He got to take a plane here the lucky douche so from there he’d just called an Uber to take him to the right building which led to a much shorter travel time. You’re both excited to see him and just the tiniest bit nervous too. What if it’s not like you imagined? What if it is like you imagined? What if he smells? What if he has some annoying habit you never knew about? What if he likes pineapple on pizza? Ok actually that last one sounds exactly like something he would like to be honest and it’s ironic as fuck too. But the rest still stands. 

You have butterflies in your stomach as you walk inside and text John to let him know you’ve arrived. He informs you that he already got the keys for the both of you from the front desk so he’s just waiting for you in the apartment. You can’t help but be a little thankful you don’t have to talk to the front desk about anything even if it does just bring you closer to the moment of meeting John face to face. 

You head for the elevator, thank god this place has one unlike your old home, and get inside, poking the button for the fourth floor. Yet another thing to be thankful for, you’re not very high up in this place. Just like coming to Arizona in the first place it was nice to have stuff that was similar to home but having a good amount that was different was definitely good too.

One unfortunate, or fortunate you haven’t quite decided yet, thing about the short distance for the elevator to go through is that it dings to tell you you’ve arrived at the fourth floor pretty quickly. You get out and nod to the lady getting on after you as you walk past and check the text John sent you when he arrived for the apartment number. It’s room 413. Huh. That’s John’s birthday. That’s kinda cool actually. It’ll help you remember the room number too. You aren’t normally a forgetful person but still. It’s nice to know it won’t be too hard to remember. John had sent a wink after the room number so clearly he recognized the coincidence too. This kid sometimes you swear. He’s just too much of a dork. 

You’re honestly surprised some lucky guy or gal or person hasn’t swept him off his feet yet. You still remember that moment when you both were sixteen when he messaged you on pesterchum, you had still used that back then before it got outdated and went out of business, asking what it was like to like guys and girls. You had told him only a year earlier that you were bisexual and after so long of John insisting that he was not gay in any way it had caught you a bit off guard to have him ask you that. For once you let down your walls and told him exactly what it was like and after a bit of talking to him about it, he had said that he thought he might like guys too. You had really been surprised at that, John was about the straightest person you knew, but had accepted him and helped him through it the best you could. You recommended he talk to Rose about it and a day or two later he told you he was pansexual. You can still remember the little flutter in your chest when he had told you that. 

You had gotten so lost in your memory that you hadn’t even noticed that you’d been standing in front of the apartment door for at least a few minutes. You shake your head to clear it and knock, sticking your hands in your jean pockets afterward. You have your headphones looped around your neck despite the fact that you had been listening to music over the car speakers the entire way here for ironic purposes, and also for the few pit stops you’d made along the way, and you have your normal red t-shirt on to match the casual look of your blue skinny jeans and white tennis shoes. The shoes are pretty scuffed up due to how long you’ve owned them but other than that you’d say you look pretty good. You’re still wearing the sunglasses John sent you years ago so he’ll surely appreciate that. If only he knew that you haven’t taken them off for anything but showering in years. You even sleep in them.

You’re tall and skinny but you like to think you have a good amount of muscle on your body too. At least enough to be more than just oh you’re a healthy person and instead slipping into the territory of you enjoy working out. And maybe that’s kinda true but it’s also kinda not. Depends on your mood and the kind of exercise being done really.

John, on the other hand, is a bit short and kinda chubby as you find out when he opens the apartment door. You’re a good head and a half above him and he’s got some baby cheeks. Some good love handles too and a nice soft belly that you kinda just want to poke. His messy black hair is a nice contrast to your styled bleach blonde hair too. Your hair is naturally blonde but you bleach it to be even lighter for fun and for the irony of it. He doesn’t look like he’s ever put a brush through his hair to be honest and it actually suits him really well. He’s got the widest and brightest smile in the world and two huge buck teeth too. You can almost imagine him with the braces he said he had to wear from ages sixteen to eighteen even though they didn’t end up fixing his buck teeth all that much. Honestly, you think the buck teeth are kinda cute. They fit him well. He’s got bright blue eyes that you kinda just want to dive into and swim around in for a while. He’s wearing a cheesy as fuck Ghostbusters t-shirt with cargo shorts and worn out tennis shoes. 

He looks both exactly how you imagined and not at all how you imagined. 

He’s got the dork factor down pat for sure but at the same time, you didn’t quite expect him to be this damn huggable looking and cute. It’s kinda doing weird things to your heart right now.

Luckily you don’t get to think on that long before your thoughts are interrupted. “Dave! You’re really here!” John is pretty much jumping up and down with his eyes sparkling with joy. “Yeah. I did send you a text saying I was dude.” “I know but still! It’s so awesome to finally see you!” You smile and chuckle. “Yeah. It really is. Fistbump to celebrate?” You raise your fist to him and he giggles before returning it.

After the gesture, he moves aside to let you in to drop down your stuff. You don’t have much. You left your turntables in the truck for now because you didn’t feel like lugging them in yet so really all you have is a duffel of clothing you threw together before leaving, your shitty camera, and your laptop. You ended up not being able to transport your dead things collection for fear of breaking or ruining something so that was staying with Bro for now at least which was a bummer. You want to buy a lot more stuff, especially stuff like a drawing tablet and some better camera equipment, but that will all have to wait until you have the money for it. For now, this will do though.

John seems to have brought his entire movie collection along if the already stocked shelves are anything to go by which you can’t help but chuckle at and he’s got some movie posters too. He’s still very much packed but you can’t blame him for that. You just throw your bag on your bed and turn back around to John who has closed the door and is looking back at you with a smile still plastered across his face. He bounces over to you and the both of you chat for a while, him excitedly gushing about going to college and moving in with you and everything else while you make a few comments here and there but mostly just listen, before he pulls out a giant book from his bag. The title reads ‘Colonel Sassacre’s Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery’. Basically, it’s exactly the type of book you’d expect John Egbert to read. 

You chuckle softly at him as he starts to read, his large smile not dropping from his face for a single moment. As he reads however you start to realize something that you never dared to confront before. You’ve always felt it sure but you’d never dared think about it. Something about seeing John face to face for the first time, however, is forcing you to think about it and to confront it. 

You love John Egbert. 

The fall had been slow. You’d been friends with him for a long time. “Hey, John?” He turns to look at you as you address him without really thinking, your lips on autopilot as they oh so often are. “Yeah, Dave?” “Can I tell you something?” He tilts his head with curious confusion and nods. “Of course you can Dave. What’s up?”

You take a deep breath, butterflies suddenly multiplying in your stomach. There’s no going back now. You just have to say it.

“I love you.”

John sits and blinks at you for feels like an eternity. Your palms feel like they’re made of sweat from where you have them clenched at your sides and your eyes are darting across his face, looking for any kind of reaction at all. Your throat is tight and you can barely breathe. Finally, he speaks very slowly. “Oh I….” He pauses for a long time and you blink away a few tears that gather in your eyes. You can’t let him see how this is affecting you. You can’t. 

“I think I love you too.”

Your entire world freezes at his words and suddenly you can’t breathe or think and all you can see is his nervous face as he looks at you in the same way you had been looking at him just moments before. You can’t get words out of your mouth so instead you just gently reach out to cup his cheek in one hand and gently pull him in for a kiss. He carefully and nervously returns it and you can tell he’s never kissed anyone before. You haven’t either so you can’t judge. You pull back after a moment or two and just stare at each other before wordlessly touching foreheads in a confirmation that yeah, you love each other and yeah, this is going to work no matter what.

You think your life just got about ten times better.


End file.
